minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paline
Paline is a sheep in Minecraft when is the wife of Paline when is the daughter of Saberina and daughter in law of Steve's mother And Flasher Story Minecraft The Movie Paline is a Sheep When Steve had a new friend Paline The Sheep When is born his mother Saberina Steve Tells about his mother's death to killed by Sagor when She is the new She likes Steve's Mother And Saberina When the going the den Sagor was not here Steve to defeating but then she is got Marrying to others but then Steve when to other She is likes Paline's Mother ans Steve's Mother when her when is going to him Steve and Paline was new own birth at the End of the film Minecraft The Movie 2 Paline appears in Minecraft The Movie 2 when Kira is born when Steve And Paline's Daughter when She is new born of sheep when Steve Tells About the new friend Steve late appears in nightmare about his mothers Death When She is next to Paline When Romu and Kira to see Pig And Ivan following to other When Romu,Kira,Pig And Ivan The Outlanders Vs Sheeplanders when Steve is the leader of the sheeps When Vatona Romu Romu's Mother's death And Nuko's Death. At the end When Steve Paline Togther Be Princess to his mother Minecraft The Movie 3 Paline Appears In miquel When Steve was also again Then Paline Appears In The Song But then A mooshroom named Bonno The Mooshroom Then Paline Ask Bonno and they leave Then Paline tells a story about the wolves Then Paline leave into the home Then. Paline Appears In the second scene Pig Tells Paline That Happends to Steve Gets Prickled by a Silverfish Then Bonno Gonna Chase Steve And Pig. Paline appears in the End of the movie Then Steve Gets prickled a Silverfish Then Steve And Paline Gets a first Kiss. Minecraft Paline appears in television In the episode Wolven the Wising wolf Paline appears When Steve About Then Jewel explain Lila And Pig but Paline To see horses of the trails to the laaby When Paline's Bedroom in The Episode Bad Wolf Day Paline Appears In Season 3 Paline appears Him To the conners named Trishy When Trishy to defeating Paline is mentioned in the episode Wigley Pregley When Steve gives a mirror for Paline in Holiday in Superplot Paline appears the feast day Till At the end Appearances Minecraft The Movie(first appearance) Minecraft The Movie 2 Minecraft Rio Wolven the Wising wolf Bad Wolf Day Wigley Pregley(menioned only) Gallery Cilck here to Paline/Gallery Trivia * Paline is a sheep she is fall in love by Steve when Either Loves * She is Like However Paline is name noun as Faline from Bambi * She doesn't Have father, is only The sheep is Saberina Is the widow. * She is similar to Nala from The Lion King. Characters Movies: Minecraft The Movie|Minecraft The Movie 2|Minecraft The Movie| Minecraft: The Power of The Roar Television Main Steve| Pig| Wolven The Wolf, Lila |Jewel|Ruda| Paline|Wikidi Rabbit| Angel|Dr Trayaurus| Hank| Lionel |Jadihi| Steve's Family Animals Steve's Mother the sheep,|Flasher|Kira| Recourding Minor Mr Santos|Floriza|Smiley|Trigo|Hugo(Minecraft)|Sozie|Rabbin|Electra|Jasari|Madio|Tuna And Funo|Kamaa|Madiri|Isabella|Romu|Athini|Velvet The Ultimate Unicorn Mob|Zinzi|Tamtor|Shimmer| Glinmer | Thurbston | Ahamo | Bixie| Dr Furtlenger|Seta|Scarabi|Nelin|Bakini|Kaburri|Buttercup|Cash|Silverfish|Ra Tambi|Ona|Robin|Dhano| Frida|Mahuca|Makinda|Nancy|Twinga|Aunt Nally|Uncle Roy|Kamira|Ahimo|Carnea|Matiti|Babili|Cash|Masipag| Baby PawBaby Paw| Tama Villians Jaja|Nick|Nap|Romu's Mother|Nuko|Vatona|Sagor|Kai|Rajan|Wzingo| Mgwana| Majabu Bonno| Scorg|Gogo| Jogo |Rara|Randi| Rash | Chef|Radishi|Berdo|Shapazu|Crispy|Madero The Vex|Zumu|Herobrine|Kajana|Nduji|Ivor|Johnny V. Rulson|Haruu The Squid|Kaburo|Matutu The Ender Dragon|Crispy Category:Main Characters Category:Princess Category:Singing Charaters